A Grey Area
by misguidedghostwriter22
Summary: Aku finally has a plan to destroy the samurai once and for all. But what happens when a simple conversation creates an unexpected change of events?
1. Prologue

Hi all!

So I was watching the aku infection episode and the concept of this story came to mind. Here's the prologue, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Samurai Jack belongs to Genny Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>All man's ways seem right to him, but the Lord weighs the heart. <em>- Proverbs 21:2

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

He sat in his lair, red and boiling with fire, his back faintly smoking against the stone seat. His rage was almost as hot as the eternal flames that made up his eyebrows and beard. In fact, it was what was heating the lair in the first place, for he had been looking at the same face for what seemed like eternity now.

It was the face of a young man with jet black hair tied up and soft dark eyes hidden under his basket hat. He wore a long white robe lined with a dark grey color, enhancing his image as a wanderer. The gentle _clack clack _of his sandals hid the underlying weight of constant traveling, unfamiliarity, and an eagerness to get to a final destination.

"Mmmmm….mmmmmm…"

The shape shifting demon, Aku, snarled and growled at the one seemingly undefeatable threat to his immortal rule of this world. His hatred burn with rage at the fact that it was a simple man and his blasted magic sword.

"Samurai…samurai…" he seethed "Why. won't. you. DIE!"

It was an angry yet almost pleading cry that became his daily routine. It didn't touch the samurai's ears, but Aku knew Jack knew nothing would give the wizard more joy than for him to be dead. Aku also knew the feeling was mutual.

"Mmmmm."

He leaned back in his throne, tearing his pit less eyes away from the samurai. But they couldn't help but fall back on that face semi-hidden in that stupid hat.

Jack looked too much like his father.

There were times during their fights Aku hated him primarily for that reason. They had the same facial structure, same expressions, same warrior stances, same battle cries, even the way they wielded the magic sword was the same.

And the speech…

"_Your evil cannot abolish the power of righteousness!"_

"_You will never defeat the power of righteousness!"_

"_This sword represents the human spirit and all that is good!"_

"_Even I had forgotten that the sword was forged from purity and righteousness. It cannot be used in the hands of evil."_

"_So it can destroy you!"_

"_It can't harm me, but it can harm you!"_

Righteousness, righteousness, righteousness. Like father, like son, that's all they go on about.

"Their precious purity." he rested his chin on the palm of his hand "How?"

How can righteousness defeat him every time? What is it about purity that gave them the ability to thwart his evil every time?

"No matter." he raised a determined fist "Even if the samurai manages to defeat me, I will rise again and destroy him."

He cackled with glee. It was almost as if Jack's purity couldn't go on for long without being challenged by Aku's evil. For without Aku's evil, there is no point to the fool's righteousness.

Aku's eyes widened, his flaming eyebrows almost disappearing as a light bulb lit up in his vision, brighter than ever. His expression of shock slowly turned into one of anticipating joy of his next plan, one he was sure will finally defeat the samurai.

"Of course." he muttered, tapping the arm rest of his chair, beaming at the wandering samurai "Without my evil, there is no point to his righteousness. Pure evil. That's it."

He stood up, his sinister smile deepening, wondering why he didn't think of it before.

"I think it's time to have a much needed conversation with samurai Jack."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think so far :)<p>

I'm still working on chapter 5 of _Amistad _for those who have been reading it. I apologize for the delay, I've had a serious case of writer's block :p

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, hi!

So sorry for the wait, but here it is! This chapter was a bit hard to write but I had fun writing it ;)

Without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of Grey Area.

**Disclaimer**: Samurai Jack belongs to Genny Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"Can a man scoop fire into his lap without his clothes being burned? Can a man walk on hot coals without his feet being scorched?"<em> - Proverbs 6:27-28

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sometimes Jack felt like a prisoner in his own body.

One of the cons of being a wanderer was your body being unable to keep up with the passion for final destination.

But there were few upsides to his journey, such as the beautiful scenery in front of him.

The sun bathed him as he soaked his feet in the clear stream of water that came from the water fall on a maroon mountain peak.

With a sigh of contentment, he pulled off his hat but instead of putting it by his sandals, he set it on his lap, tracing the braided-like patterns.

He remembered the hats his mother used to make. She would sit by the pond, the golden bushes around her almost matching the yellow and red colors of her heavy kimono.

Her eyes were closed in peace as she gently weaved the hat in place. And he would sit next to her, watching her effortless calm and attempt to make one himself.

He missed home. It was the worst thing anyone had ever stolen from him. He had been wanting to go back ever since he fell from the time portal into this barren wasteland.

_"My time on this barren wasteland is finally over."_

He quickly shook his head of a memory he buried deep in his mind...

_"Fool! It is I, Aku."_

"No." he said holding the sides of his head.

He threw more dirt on top of the grave memory and succumbed to sleep.

Jack woke up to the sun beginning its set over the horizon. The grass around him bled an orange red. He gently sat up and slipped on his sandals, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before putting on his hat. Once fully awake, he stood up, stretched, and continued his journey. He had remembered passing a town. Perhaps he could find his way back to it.

_Clack, clack, clack._

The familiar sense of determination warily made its way to the base of his mind. He placed a hand on the handle of his sword, remembering the time his father told him the story of how he defeated Aku as a young emperor,

_"Be weary my son. For evil is always right behind you."  
><em>  
>"Jack."<p>

He stopped right on his tracks, his eyes widening. He knew that voice, that sultry, seductive voice anywhere.

"Ikra."

He slowly turned to see the emerald skinned warrior woman wearing her signature black dress and a smug expression.

He quickly pulled out his sword, eyes shadowed, his jaw set.

Ikra arched an eyebrow, her plump red lips spreading into a toxic smile.

"Is that a magic sword or are you just happy to see me?"

He couldn't even catch the look of surprise on her face for all he saw was red.

"AAAAAKUUUUUU!"

He nearly fell on his face as he opened his eyes to find Ikra gone. His hat had flown off to the river during his moment of rage. An inhuman growl escaped his teeth and he took a breath before placing his sword back.

"Samurai!"

His head snapped up to see Aku in bat form flapping his stubby wings in alarm. This time, he didn't take out his sword but nonetheless, he kept his hand on it.

Aku hovered over him, wearing a mock-surprise expression on his face.

"Can't you take a joke, samurai?" he waited for a response but only got a seething look.

"Awww, I am not here to fight, Jack. I simply want to have a chat in my lair."

"What do you want Aku?"

The last time Aku tried to have a "civilized conversation" about a man to man fight to the death, he cheated. Of course Jack knew he couldn't trust him, so he had a plan of his own.

_'I have to keep my guard up.'_

"Nothing. I just want to talk." he transformed into his usual form, his hands tied behind his back "There is something that has been bothering me. I was hoping that you could clear it up."

_'Ok, now I know I can't trust him.'_

The wizard must have seen the distrust on his face.

"Ok Jack. I will make a deal with you. If you come with me to my lair and answer a question, I will send you back to your time."

"What?" he stared "This has to be a trick."

"I am serious, samurai. I just have an important question. If you could give me a satisfying answer for it, than I will open the portal for you to go back to your time and defeat me once and for all."

"What kind of question could you possibly have that you would risk allowing me to go back to my time?"

"You will see when you come with me to my lair."

"And why should I go with you?"

"Because it would give you perhaps your only chance to defeat me."

"Your tricks will not fool me villain! Do you remember the last time you made a deal like this?"

"You weren't fooled the last time. So why would you be fooled this time?"

Jack found he couldn't give a response to that.

Aku had a point. Last time, he knew the wizard couldn't keep his end of the bargain, so he placed fake swords all around just in case. So how would this time be any different?

He went over the offer in his mind. It would just be the two of them in Aku's lair and he would answer a question. Of course, it was too easy. Aku would probably try to ambush him or attempt to throw him into another dimension. He had to have a backup plan.

"So all I have to do is answer a question and you let me go?"

"Yes." strangely enough, Aku did not smile. His expression was perfectly straight and neutral.

Still, Jack couldn't take any chances.

"Okay Aku. I will go with you but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I get to keep my sword by my side throughout the entire conversation and it will _only_ be the two of us."

"Okay."

The shape shifting demon wasn't even taken aback by the request. This made him rather uneasy. Jack always knew what Aku was thinking just from his eccentric facial expressions, but now his face was completely expressionless.

"What is this about Aku?"

Finally, a small smile crept across the demon's face.

"Come with me to my lair and you will find out, samurai."

Jack looked at him before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Do you like green tea?"<p>

Jack stared at the golden tea cup. He sat across from Aku in his fiery chamber. He wondered just how deep it really was and how many minions were lurking in the pit waiting to lunge at him when the time came.

Aku adjusted himself to Jack's height in order to face the samurai.

"I assure you I did not poison it."

Jack reached out to pick up the cup. He swirled the dark olive contents before holding it out to Aku.

"You drink it first."

"Bah!" Aku furrowed his eyebrows in irritation "Don't be a fool."

Jack shrugged, hiding his smirk behind the cup. He knew Aku wouldn't poison him that way; it wasn't the demon's style, he only wanted to annoy him.

As he took a sip, he noticed the wizard watching him closely. The tea was pure jasmine, almost brewed the way his mother brewed it. Almost. Jack set the cup back on the orange table.

"I'm impressed Aku. I didn't think it was possible to make tea taste bitter."

He watched Aku clench his jaw and grumble.

"Bah!" he repeated, dismissing the samurai's opinion with a wave of his hand.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves staring at each other rather awkwardly. As anti-climatic as it seemed, this was it. After God knows how long he has been journeying from region to region, encountering creatures of every kind from every corner of the universe, he could finally go back to his time and take his revenge against Aku. All he'd have to do was answer a question.

But of course, it wouldn't be that simple. Jack knew there had to be some kind of catch lurking in Aku's chamber, waiting to destroy him. He knew that if he answered this question correctly or was even close to answering it correctly, Aku would panic and send him to another wasteland or dimension. Still, he'd have to take every chance he could get in going back to the past and completing his birthright.

Aku cleared his throat, breaking the heavy silence.

"So," Jack swiftly placed his sword within the sleeves of his _gi _to keep it out of sight "What is your question?"

Aku folded his hands on his lap, leaning back in his seat.

"Do you remember our first fight?"

"Yes," how could he forge? He used to play the scenario over and over in his head like a painting "I was close to defeating you until-"

"I sent you into the future, yes, yes, I thank you for the summary." Aku rolled his eyes as if what he done wasn't a big deal "But there was a moment when I shape shifted into…what was it?"

"An octopus?"

"No before that."

"Uh…a scorpion?"

"Yes! A scorpion and I was just about to pierce you with my tail, when you said something. What was it again? No matter what form I took…"

"You would never be able to defeat the power of righteousness." Jack stared at Aku with narrowed eyes. What was the demon getting at?

"The power of righteousness." echoed Aku. He rubbed his fiery chin and gazed at the ceiling for a bit before turning to a tense Jack.

"Ok samurai." he said leaning forward "Here is the question, what is righteousness?"

Jack blinked. No, that couldn't be the question.

"What is righteousness?"

"Yes. What is righteousness? Answer the question right and I will let you go back to your time."

His grip on the sword tightened.

'_Now I know for a fact this is a trick!'_

It had to be. Aku knew very well that righteousness was Jack's code of honor. Why would he be asking the easiest question if it risked allowing him to go back to his time?

But Jack noticed nothing had pounced on him nor was there any trace of fear across the wizard's expressionless face. To add to his shock, Aku raised his left hand and did a wave, opening a time portal. The samurai watched the black rings move rapidly through the white background eagerly.

"If you could answer this question, I will let you go right through this portal."

"What trickery is this?"

"Your only clear chance of getting back to your past."

Jack bit his bottom lip. What did he have to lose?

"Alright Aku, so the question is what is the meaning of righteousness?"

"Yes."

"Righteousness is the human spirit. It represents all that is good, pure, and morally right."

"You are describing the sword, not righteousness."

It was then that Jack realized he was holding his sword tightly. He took a breath and released it.

"Sorry." he muttered "You never know when Demongo might come back."

"I assure you Demongo won't be appearing anytime soon. He was careless with you, so I disposed of him." Aku inspected his sharp fingers "Anyway, back to the question. What is the meaning of righteousness, not your sword."

"Righteousness is purity. It is peace, it is doing what is right."

He waited to see the panic on Aku's face, but it never came. In fact, the wizard smiled.

"Elaborate."

"What?"

"Elaborate samurai, tell me more."

"What more can I tell you?"

"You said righteousness is purity. What exactly do you mean by purity?"

"You're asking me what purity is."

"Yes."

"You already asked what righteousness is and I already answered. You can't ask me another question."

"Did I say you'd have to answer only one question?"

"No, but-"

"And you didn't answer the question right. I still do not know what righteousness is."

"Fine." Jack clenched his jaw. There was no point in arguing, he had to get home "You asked what purity is?"

"Yes."

He opened his mouth but quickly closed it for his mind had gone blank.

_'What is purity?'  
><em>  
>He always heard his father use this word, but never asked what it meant to be pure or what it meant to represent it.<p>

"Purity is…uh…it is…"

"Go on." pressed Aku, his smile widening.

"It is what is morally right. Purity is being void of all evil; it is all that is good and clean."

"Clean."

"Yes, purity is like water. It cleans away all that is dirty."

"Ah." Aku leaned back into his seat with eyes that seemed to be full of enlightenment "I understand now what righteousness is, thank you samurai. Now I know why I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, cannot defeat it. Your birthright seems clear now."

Jack could barely contain the elation growing in his heart. He did it. After being so close to going back to the past time and time again, he could finally go home and take back his land.

Aku stood up and glided to the other side of the portal.

"It is time." he raised his hand and waved it over the portal, causing it to vanish completely.

Jack's heart skipped several beats.

He stared at the wizard as he glided over to sit next to him. Aku raised his flaming eyebrows at the samurai's shocked face.

"You seem to be surprised, Jack."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, struggling not to break his teeth as he clenched his jaw to stop it from trembling.

"I cannot believe this!"

"Really? And here I thought you were actually paying attention."

"Why?!" he cried, his voice cracking "Why?! I answered your question right!"

"No, actually you didn't."

"But you said you understood! You said my birthright was clear to you!"

"Yes samurai. I do understand now the meaning of righteousness as well as your purpose in defeating me."

"So why-"

"Because you are not righteous." said Aku simply "Therefore you cannot defeat me. Therefore your birthright is pointless."

"Is this joke?" Jack growled, squeezing his sword "How dare you tell me what I am and what I am not!"

"I have to wonder, samurai. Do you even know who you are? You claim it's the power of righteousness that can defeat me, but I wonder if it's you or the sword."

"Demon!" Jack stood up, pulling out his sword "I am sick of your games!"

"You see what I mean?" Aku barely moved "You are now angry and there is no anger in righteousness. As you said, it is pure, void of all things evil. Isn't rage apart of evil?"

"I may not be pure, villain. But this sword of my ancestors is!"

"Which is why it has defeated me right? Think of the times that sword has sliced through me, samurai. At one point, you sliced me in half and yet, I'm still here, alive and well."

Jack looked at his sword for a moment, remembering all the times he had indeed managed to slice through Aku, only for the demon to take a tiny form of a frog or rat, declaring his next attempt at revenge. But he refused to allow Aku to have the upper hand even if he was right.

"What are you getting at Aku?"

"Don't be foolish. You and I both know that without the sword, you are nothing."

Jack refused to acknowledge the hurt he felt from that comment

"And you and I both know that without the sword, I was close to defeating you in hand to hand combat until you cheated."

"That is true, however, even if you had defeated me, I would still come back."

"Really."

"Of course, samurai. During that fight, you told me you were smart and I was pure evil."

"Purity." whispered Jack.

"Exactly. Without good, there can be no evil and without evil, what is the point of good? Your father was emperor of a peaceful land until I came and unleashed unspeakable evil. But he was able to defeat me, banishing me into the earth. However, I came back."

"I wonder samurai if that will be the same pattern with you? You run around this world, helping and doing good deeds for others. But do you ever get tired? I wonder if the same hopeless idiots you help have ever returned the favor."

"They have."

"Really? And yet, you're still stuck in this world. You do good and nice things for others, but I know deep down samurai, you hate it. You hate this world I have put you in. Just like how your father sometimes hated having the burden of looking after his people."

"Shut up."

"They say you're a hero. Bah! You are simply human. Even evil can affect you."

"I said shut up."

"Why I remember that time you caught my infection. Every essence of my evil took over your body quite quickly."

"Aku," Jack growled "I am warning you."

"You defeated me in the end with your determination. But let me tell you, I savored every moment invading your body."

"Okay Aku, you want to talk about what I am, what about you? What is evil? Can you answer that?"

Aku cackled with laughter.

"Nice try. I am the very nature of evil. In fact, my evil is so strong, not even you can resist it."

"I overcame your infection, remember?"

"I am not talking about that. I'm talking about this."

The wizard stretched out and folded into himself transforming into a warrior woman with green skin and black mousy hair wearing a dark dress with matching high heel boots. She sat across from him with piercing black eyes and crossed legs.

"Jack." his name was thick and slow in her voice.

"Change back." he lifted his sword towards her in warning.

"Watch where you point that thing, big boy."

"I will not repeat myself, Aku."

"It's Ikra and you don't want me to leave samurai. You never did, did you?"

"Don't."

"I remembered the look on your face when I betrayed you like it was just yesterday. Why did you look so heartbroken?"

"I swear, Aku-"

"It's Ikra, Jack. Say my name, it won't hurt. You were heartbroken because you thought you had a chance, hmm?"

"Don't flatter yourself! I was heartbroken because I thought I finally found someone who understood my pain of having to travel this God-forsaken world; that is until I found out that someone was actually the evil demon who put me here in the first place."

"So you _were_ heart broken." Ikra grinned "It is flattering because you desired me. Don't pretend. I saw those little awkward glances during our midnight conversations."

"Enough of this! Change back or I'll-"

"You'll what? Cut me in half? And yet you stand there with your sword raised. But you won't strike because you don't see Aku. You see a lovely and brave warrior woman who fights for the freedom of her people." her fingers brushed against the opening of her dress, exposing the flesh of her inner thigh "and it turns you on doesn't it?"

A wave of heat found its way from his stomach down. He shoved it away.

_'It's a trick!'_

"You love to think of yourself as righteous and noble, but even samurais have their mishaps. I've seen how you interact with other women, Jack. Josephine, the spring season maiden, even the fairies. You have an interest but you won't act on it. You're too much of a...what does the Scotsman say? Too much of a fancy pants wearing a dress."

"It's a _gi_." he said through gritted teeth.

"Right." Ikra rolled her eyes "you're brave enough to fight monsters and bounty hunters in a dress, but I wonder if you're man enough to take a woman like myself. Spoiler alert: no."

He was so sick of this.

All he wanted was to go back home. He wanted to be with his family, with his people, not stuck in this ridiculous, shattered world. He was tired. Tired of being hunted, tired of being ridiculed for his culture, tired of being underestimated and being beaten down, sick and tired of being taken for granted, of being good hearted to others who took advantage of him.

'_I've had it. Aku always wants to play games. This whole thing is a game to him. Maybe it is time I fool around too.'_

He lowered his sword and dropped it.

It fell to the floor with a hard _clank _that echoed throughout the chamber. He looked at Ikra's smooth face and drunk in every inch of her luxurious frame. From her supple bosom to her long legs to her juicy red lips, she fueled the heat that returned to his abdomen, spreading anticipation to his loins.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pulled the string of his _gi_.

Jack smiled as he slowly shrugged off the robe, kicking off his sandals as it fell to the floor, leaving him in his white bandaged undergarment that covered his anticipation. He removed the hair pin, allowing his jet black hair to fall over his shoulders.

Ikra stared at him in small surprise.

"What are you doing?" her voice was cautious.

A low and sexy chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm being man enough, Ikra." he ran a hand through his hair "Isn't that what you want?"

He walked over to where the warrior woman sat, his heart pounding as every part of his soul screamed at him to stop. He stood in front of her, searching her unreadable eyes. He reveled on being able to look down on her, to have the upper hand.

Ikra narrowed her eyes as if trying to read him.

"Jack-"

"Shhh." he licked his lips as he brushed the strands of soft hair. He gently took her wrists and held them over her head. He then carefully placed one knee on the side of the chair, leaning and pressing onto her. Her body was hot and overwhelming, the essence of it latching on to him.

Jack lowered his face, his pointy nose brushing against hers. He closed his eyes, barely tasting her breath.

"You claim I can't take you." his thumb caressed her wrist "Let me take you and I'll show you just how much of a samurai I am."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as if the chamber shifted. Jack opened his eyes to find Ikra gone, replaced by a shape shifting demon.

Aku…

_Aku._

He was half-naked with his hair down, full of lust, leaning over Aku.

Aku, the demon who destroyed his land and enslaved his people.

Aku, the wizard who threw him into the future.

Aku, the evil who broke his father's spirit.

He was seducing Aku.

Jack, the samurai warrior, who everyone placed their hope upon to save this world, was about to have sex with his greatest enemy.

Aku.

Even worse, the demon sat still in his seat, staring at Jack with dumbfounded eyes. It was painfully clear he wasn't expecting the samurai to do what he did.

Jack slowly backed away from Aku, back to where his sword and _gi _lay forgotten. The horror bubbling inside his chest, seeped all throughout his body. He fell to his knees, the whole chamber spinning before his eyes. Aku's voice sounded miles away.

"I think it is time for you to leave."

* * *

><p>He didn't know when Aku had transported him back by the river or how long he had been sitting there, knees up to his chin, his robe in a bundle beside him and his sword sitting a long distance away.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope I didn't scar you for life with that little scene cause I scared myself O_O<p>

Special thanks to those who reviewed so far! Please continue to review and let me know what you think :)

P.S. - I will be posting chapter 2 much sooner than last time.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

So let me first say that I apologize for delay. There has been so much going on in my life and I've been working on other projects (and MFA grad school applications), that I haven't had the time to get back on this story. Keep in mind, I'm still working on this story, so there will be updates.

Here's chapter 2 of Grey Area.

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Jack belongs to Genny Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"He who ignores discipline despises himself, but whoever heeds correction gains understanding." - <em>Proverbs 15:32

* * *

><p>The sun was drifting into its wake as he was taking a shower.<p>

It was probably the nicest one he's ever used. Not too big and not too small, a square of a bathroom that fit well into the room of an inn. Usually at this time, he'd be curled up under the warm covers, fast asleep before waking up and mentally planning his journey for the day.

But instead he stood in the shower, unmoving, one hand on the wet white wall for support and another slumped on his side. His hair was matted and damp across his shoulders.

The hot water nearly a scorched his skin, but his skin had grown numb to it.

Jack tried soaping, he tried scrubbing, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

It first hit him heavy like the wrath of a god as he sat by the river, knees up, his robe and sword at a long distance. This feeling glued him to the ground with condemnation.

It wasn't long before he started trembling. He was surprised he managed to even walk to his robe and sword, that he could put the robe on and push his father's sword back in its place.

Perhaps it was because it took him half the night to do it.

Now here he was in the shower, allowing it to burn his hollow shell as if it was his own personal damnation.

But not even the flames of hell can burn his heart the way guilt did.

_I'm being man enough, Ikra. Isn't that what you want?_

He squeezed his eyes, seeing stars.

Since when did he talk like that? He sounded so...not him.

_You claim I can't take you. Let me take you and I'll show you just how much of a samurai I am._

"Ugh!" He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, subconsciously squeezing hot water out of it "stupid! How could I be so stupid?!"

His enemy.

Jack remembered it like it was yesterday. It all happened with a blink of an eye. His village, beautiful and pure, turned black and red just by Aku's presence. His father being pulled away from him, struggling to reach him, tears in his eyes, his mother pulling him away and grabbing their one hope...watching his village sink into the darkness that was Aku...

His enemy.

Having to travel the all over the world and train with so many different people, people whose hopes were on him to stop this enemy...

An enemy he tried to...

His hands fell to his sides. His forehead hit the wall and his eardrums pulsed at the continuous shower of self-punishment.

* * *

><p>The roads were green and mountainous, aligned with small shacks and houses. It was a nice little village full of people with warm and dark brown skin and thick black hair made into curls, braids, or dreadlocks.<p>

He lowered his new basket hat over his tired eyes as he walked along the road, careful to avoid the colorful small buses full of travelers and taking in the curious glances of the locals. This region was so familiar, yet unrecognizable.

It didn't take long for him to spot a café with the words Yayo plastered on tip of it a few feet away. Jack's lips curled into a tiny smile at the thought of having tea in a quiet place. However, the relief quickly dissipated when he realized that unlike every other place he's been too, there were no "wanted" pictures of him for bounty hunters to see.

His heart pounded in his ears and throat. Did Aku take them down?

_He took them down because you already gave yourself to him._

"No!" he whispered "Aku probably has no interest in this place."

That had to be it. There have been places he's gone where his face wasn't plastered everywhere, this was just one of them.

_But doesn't he follow you anyway?_

He squeezed his eyes as he walked steadily to his destination, struggling to block Aku out of his thoughts.

"You okay, samurai?"

He quickly opened his eyes to find a little girl staring up at him in front of Yayo. She couldn't be no more than 10 years old with her brown curly hair resting on skinny ebony frame and her purple dress reaching to her ankles. Jack let out a sigh of relief and kneeled down to her height.

"Yes little girl, I am alright." He patted the top of her head, his fingers coated with what felt like oil "How do you know I'm a samurai?"

She blinked, her brown eyes glossy and thoughtful.

"Your eyes." she pointed to his face "They are eyes that have seen many battles and many people. You have the eyes of a warrior."

Jack stared in surprise. 10 year olds don't speak like this.

"Who are you?"

"What troubles you, Jack?" her eyes narrowed "Your soul is drowning in a dark essence."

"What? How did you-"

"Sacra!"

Jack and the girl jumped at the old man coming out of the café. He looked very familiar with his white hair and beard that reached up to his high cheek bones.

_Where have I seen him before?_

"Get out of here!" the old man seethed, pointing a crooked finger down the road "How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming to my shop?! You and your omens are not welcomed here!"

"Please sir." Jack stood up to face the angry owner "She has done nothing wrong."

"Oh you have no idea." He looked down at the girl named Sacra, his dark eyes full of fiery hate "She is a sorceress who likes to disguise herself as an innocent psychic, bah! I can't be having witches here, it's bad for business! And it's not good for you either."

Ignoring the fact that the owner sounded like Aku for a moment when he said "bah!" Jack calmly said, "You must be mistaken. She-"

He noticed Sacra running away.

"Wait!" he cried, but she was long gone.

"Good." The owner sighed in exasperation "Hopefully she won't come back. Are you coming in, sir?"

Jack stood there for a moment, his heart once again pounding.

_Does she know? _

"Uh, yes." He muttered before following the owner in.

"Here you go, honey. One cup of mint tea."

He hoped the waitress wouldn't see the sorrow in his eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to order green tea. Something that was once a strong source of comfort, was now a trigger for unwanted, fresh memories.

"Thank you." He murmured as she set it on the table.

"Okay." He could hear the motherly concern in her voice "Let me know if you need anything else."

From the peak of his hat, Jack scanned the cafe. It was a warm and cozy place, filled with workers taking a lunch break and elders talking politics. Tribal masks dressed in red and green colors hung on the walls. He realized that this place reminded him of his training in combat with the Chief of the Zulu tribe. In fact, the owner looked like the Chief. He was somewhere in Africa, most likely a Western part due to the language.

But the memory of his first combat training brought in the shame. The Chief had so much faith in him to defeat Aku, how would he react when if he saw Jack last night?

How would his father and mother react?

To his shock, tears burned the back of his eyes at the image of their faces contorted in deep disgust and even deeper disappointment.

Jack blinked and sunk lower in his seat, allowing the lively conversations around him to drown out the condemning voices in his mind.

He didn't know how long he sat there with his tea cup sitting in his lips when someone lifted his hat off his head. He sat up in surprise, nearly dropping his cup and drawing his sword when he realized it was the waitress from earlier.

She looked no more than 30 and was beautiful. Her long black dreadlocks hung thick and ran passed her shoulders. Her body was plump, yet slender, dressed in a yellow dress that showed off strong, athletic legs and arms. She had a sympathetic smile that brightened up her golden brown face.

"Why are you so sad, wanderer?" she said, setting his hat on the table and lifting up his chin to meet her hazel eyes "A handsome man shouldn't look so grieved."

Jack was tempted to grab his hat and leave right then in there, but something about this woman was comforting and alluring.

"I...I am fine, thank you miss. Just a little weary, that's all."

"Cassandra!" barked the owner from behind the counter "Let the man be."

"Get off my back, Yawei." the waitress named Cassandra rolled her eyes "I'm only asking a question."

"Try not to scare him off." sneered Yawei.

"Like how you nearly scared him off with your pointless yelling at that little girl?"

"She's a sorceress who brings omen and death everywhere she goes!"

"Oh give me a break, Yawei!" Cassandra put her hand on her hips.

"Sorceress? But she's only a little girl."

"Exactly." Cassandra nodded "Yawei can't seem to comprehend that. Standing there, screaming and yelling omens and curses. He's gonna close this cafe down himself!"

"Stop acting like her mother!" snapped Yawei "She's dangerous that one."

"Keep telling your old self that." She turned to Jack "Sacra is known for her psychic abilities. She can see into deep realms and even the troubles of your soul."

"That's impressive for a child."

"I know. Unfortunately many people like Yawei see her as a bad omen."

"So she is alone."

"Yes but she is very smart." Cassandra smiled "She keeps good track of her land and can cultivate her own food."

"You said she can see into what troubles the soul right?" Jack took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, she's very good at seeing people transparently. She can see what evil soils them and find resolution." Cassandra tilted her head at him "I had a feeling something was troubling you."

"Well..." Jack tried not to feel nauseous "I had an encounter with an evil...who...I didn't want to have and now I am confused."

He was relieved at Cassandra's understanding nod.

"I get it." She took his hand into hers "Encountering evil can be unnerving especially for the bravest of warriors. I can tell you use your weapon a lot."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Your hands are rough yet firm." Her frown deepened "Aku has a hold on you doesn't he?"

His eyes widened at the sound of Aku's name.

"I...uh...I-"

"Its okay." She murmured "I've heard of you, you're Samurai Jack. Do not worry. Aku has not touched our lands. He's only ever patrolled them, but even that is rare. He has no use for our village. You are safe here."

_For now._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, subconsciously telling his heart to relax. He hated how the wizard was having this effect on him.

"You remind me of another man who came not too long ago." murmured Cassandra "He was much more loud and boisterous than you. And much less handsome." She winked "with flaming hair."

"The Scotsman?" Jack looked up at her, his anxiety fading for the moment "he was here?"

"A friend I assume?" Cassandra raised her eyebrows "he doesn't seem like the type of man you'd hang out with. But yes, he was here."

A wave of guilt washed over him at the Scotsman's reaction if he ever found out what happened. Jack couldn't even fathom it. He looked at Cassandra to see the motherly concern come back to her eyes.

"Go see Sacra." She murmured "Whatever evil Aku has bothered you with, she can help you with it. My father always used to tell me that evil is a lie. It loves to give you illusions about yourself that are not true."

_Illusions about yourself that are not true._

Could it be that what had happened was an illusion, maybe a nightmare constructed by the demon?

_It had to be._

Jack would never even think of doing what he may have done, even if Aku was Ikra. He felt a twinge of hope.

_That's it. It was a trick, a bad dream.  
><em>

He had to remember that Aku is a wizard, first and foremost. A master of deception. He most likely infiltrated his dreams while he was dreaming.

_What about your sword and the robe? Your hair?  
><em>  
>All a part of it.<p>

Cassandra must have seen the calculation on his face.

"You want to see her don't you, samurai?"

He smiled, the guilt in his heart fading away a bit.

"I think it's for the best."

* * *

><p>Sacra's home was like the one that orphan girl had. The one from that strange world who had stolen his clothes and sword to sell for money. It was a shack the size of a tent, lined with soft elaborate paintings and vases showcasing unfamiliar gods and goddesses.<p>

There was a stovetop on one side with few pots and pans, and a living room space with a large green rug lined with gold patterns in the middle. Sitting on that rug, having finished eating a bowl of what looked like rice and black beans, was Sacra. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand, she regarded him with knowing eyes.

"Samurai Jack," she beckoned him "please come sit."

He walked over and sat on the rug across from her. He tried not to fall into her eyes for they were deep and overwhelming like an ocean.

Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Do not be so guarded. Tell me, pure wanderer, what troubles your gentle heart?"

Gentle heart, pure wanderer. This girl sounded like the spring maiden. The memory bowed his head in shame.

_"I've seen how you interact with other women, Jack. Josephine, the spring season maiden, even the fairies. You have an interest but you won't act on it."_

"No," Jack muttered "I am not pure."

"Oh?"

"I have been tainted with evil."

"Haven't we all? Purity is achieved through perspective, not by heart."

_What did she mean by that?_

"You don't understand. I-"

"No I do." Sacra held up her hand "You had an encounter with Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness. You've had many encounters with him. In fact, it is your birthright to destroy him."

"Yes. It is my destiny to stop him."

"No, you mean your birthright."

"No," He looked up with a raised eyebrow "my destiny. It is my destiny to destroy him for good."

Sacra's lip curled. "A birthright cannot be a destiny if one does not confirm it."

"I haven't defeated him yet that is true but-"

"I don't mean that, samurai. I mean that it is your birthright but not your destiny, at least not the one you desire."

"You must be mistaken, Sacra. That is my destiny."

"What do you desire? More than anything in the world."

"To destroy Aku."

Sacra shook her head. "You have to go deeper than that samurai. Why is it so important to defeat Aku? Besides saving your people."

Jack tried the best he could not to look annoyed.

His heart's desire had always been to make Aku pay for the evil that he did to his people.

"I want to go back home, back to my past."

"To fight Aku. I know."

"But if you know, Sacra, why would you ask me this?"

"Because that is not your heart's desire. There is something deeper in your heart, something you need to fill, Jack. You searched for it with Aku in his lair."

His heart skipped beats.

"You mean that nightmare. You see he dec-"

"He did not deceive you Jack." Sacra's head shake made his heart drop lower "what happened, happened and it was all you."

"No." He whispered "No, it was a trick, he tricked me."

"I'm afraid by turning into Ikra, his goal was not to trick you but simply to taunt you."

"But the portal! He had erased that portal-"

"Simply to discourage you." She twirled a strand of her hair "That whole conversation was to discourage you."

Jack's heart fell through the bottom of his stomach.

_No_.

"Aku never expected you to do what you did."

_No._

"His plan was to tear apart the ideology of the sword so you can lose faith in it, halting your journey long enough that he could find a way to destroy you for good."

_No._

Sacra looked at him with something he could not pinpoint, pity? Sadness? Disgust?

"I am sorry samurai. But the desire you had for Ikra, was all on your part. And until you could accept that for what it is, there is nothing more I could do for you."

"How can I..." He put his hand to his face, willing himself not to tear it apart "how can I possibly accept that?" His voice cracked into pieces.

How could he accept the fact that he let everyone around him, this world, his own people down? His mother? His father?

_Father._

"By accepting your destiny." Sacra stood up and walked over to him, pulling his hands from his face "Your _actual _destiny."

By the tone of her voice, he knew it was time to leave. He slowly stood up and walked out of the shack, Sacra following him. Once outside, he put his hat on and lowered it over his eyes, facing her. She regarded him with what looked like grief.

"You are broken."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but Jack had enough.

"Thank you, Sacra." He bowed to her and quickly turned to leave before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Although the mountains were magnificent in their authority, they seemed so far away. He walked on the road, avoiding passing buses and children playing on the street, his final destination dwindling away from his heart.<p>

He was glad for the basket hat over his head. He didn't want anyone to see his tears.

* * *

><p>Poor Jack.<p>

A big part of this story is him struggling to come to terms of what happened. Unfortunately, it's going to get more difficult for our samurai.

I'll try my best to post the next chapter sooner than before. For those of you following my Amistad fanfic, I'm still working on the ch. 6, so stay tuned. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favorited.

Goodnight :)


End file.
